


Naruto! Various x Reader hc's

by Aherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Polyamory, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aherie/pseuds/Aherie
Summary: headcanons from my tumblr ♡
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Reader, Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. cohabitation with Hidan and Kakuzu hc's

• you and Kakuzu have been roommates about three years and best friends about five so he didn't mind when you ask him to let your boyfriend live in yours flat;

• when you have led Hidan into yours flat first thing that he hear is "Y/n, your new gigolo is too ugly". Hidan was furious because he's too handsome for this world! (he doesn't care about gigolo heh);

• First time Kakuzu tried to kill Hidan, luckily, your boyfriend has very good health and some skills of self-defence;

• breakfasts are funny because Kakuzu is going to scowl you two for loud noises last night.

"You should hire a whore..." Hidan chuckles and gives you a hug from behind, trying to grab your breast as you cuss him out.

"Sorry, there will be too much bitches at home because we already have you." 

*sounds of broken dishes and you who wondering about new place to leave on the background*

• Hidan hasn't concept of privacy in his head, however, after using some Kakuzu's shampoos and fractures he understood that maybe not things are his own;

• Hidan is going to make a lot of jokes about tentacles because of long Kakuzu's hair;

• Kakuzu have nice habit to take away any money that lay alone;

• Hidan is sleepyhead most of the time, but sometimes he just wanna look porn in the morning, and you have gave him bluetooth-earphones specially for this. his moods often change, so occasionally when you and Kakuzu try to watch TV the first thing that you hear are moans and squishes...

"HIDAN YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE WE WILL MISS SHOW ABOUT CUTE PUPPIES!!!";

*hidan is going to become a corpse if kakuzu will miss programme about currency and banking because of your boyfriend's bad relationship with bluetooth 

• Kakuzu is the only one who can cook. sometimes he goes to business trip. after returning all what he can see are packages of cheap noodles and cans of beer that does his mad;

• after all, Kakuzu and Hidan are really good friend. you took a glance after work and were very satisfied to see how they watched TV and laughed together.


	2. Shisui x Reader x Itachi modern au hc's

🎴 you were in relationship with shisui and got on well with itachi. first time you thought that your intimacy with itachi would hurt your boyfriend, but then shisui offered you and itachi to start polyamorous relationship, and since both uchiha's are good friends and love you deeply...why not?

🎴 shisui is the most expansive person in yours trio. also, he likes pda a lot-wrap an arm around your waist, kiss you;

🎴 itachi is too shy for public affection. perfect option for him is to hold your hand;

🎴 shisui is teasing partner. despite his strong friendship with itachi he won't restrain himself from competitions like who picks you up first, who kisses you more, who hugs you from the front by night. first time itachi was on a string, but then learned to not worry about it, he's sure in you feelings to him, so amount of physical actions don't matter for him. if itachi wants it too much, he will make it with you despite any shisui's acts;

🎴 if they both in a good mood, be ready to be overwhelmed by kisses and hugs;

🎴 you help itachi with his embarrassment, because he is too shy person...you hang out with him, always praise when you're on the public because despite itachi's serious features and killing glare he is terrified-you can feel his fingers are shaking as they interfered with your own. in any case he becomes more open every day, and itachi grateful for your efforts;

🎴 itachi likes to cook for you and shisui. he feels warmth in his chest as you tell him how much you like his new dish. also, itachi lets out cute quite giggles when you scowl shisui for mocking about itachi's food. the most favorite itachi's sweet is dango, but he forgets to share sometimes, so shisui likes to pretend highly insulted by this fact;

🎴 both uchiha like when you comb their hair, and itachi make it to you sometimes in return. he's very careful, no matter how much long or short your hair-he won't forget himself for being the cause of your pain;

🎴 shopping is entertaining and awkward at once, because there no bonds that can hold shisui from your private space. are you trying new t-shirt? he is waiting you in the fitting room. you take new jeans? shisui is already removing pants from your body. he won't be shy to look new lingerie for you, even more, shisui drags you right in the shop as itachi whispers about shisui's impudence;

🎴 shisui likes to hug you from the behind and keep his hands on your belly while he whispers sweet things into your ear;

🎴 cuddles with itachi are rare thing, but sometimes he let himself to hug you from the front and nuzzle his nose into your neck, because itachi likes your scent very much;

🎴 both uchiha are super jealous, but no one will accept it. if you tell them about jealousy, itachi will keep fully silent as shisui make a laugh that the only one who is jealous obviously you. but if they're, it's clesr because of their actions: itachi clings to you, shisui laughs louder then necessary and tugs your hand;

🎴 sleeping together;

🎴 they're spoiling you, even itachi. shy uchiha can't not to buy you dessert or cute small thing as shisui likes to give you fashionable clothes;

🎴 both like when you wear their t-shirts. so you interchange it sometimes;

🎴 shisui loves passionate kisses as itachi prefers small pecks;

🎴 shisui likes to wake up later, itachi is earlier, but shisui begs you to stay in bed every morning if you're wake up early.


	3. Kakashi x Reader birthday hc's first modern!au

🍰 kakashi is type of people who don't like their birthdays, because his father lives in other country and his childhood friends, rin and obito, work in other prefectures, so their don't have possibility to come. also, hatake convinced that birthday is useless holiday;

🍰 so he has never told you about this. kakashi was almost glad that you're not mind, even after three years of dating with him;

🍰 however, hatake remembers your birthday and always gets the best present to you, like expensive restaurant, camping or trip abroad;

🍰 it's raining and he walks home after hard work, waiting to meet you. kakashi is too exhausted because of his trainees, naruto and sasuke, who spent about four hours arguing with each other and haven't finished project;

🍰 he opens the door as suddenly feels chocolate scent. kakashi starts worrying, because you're tired too and often you make cakes only on holidays;

🍰 hatake is taking off his coat as he hears: "happy birthday!";

🍰 he has eyes wide and mouth open in soundless question. kakashi feels as his whole body is trembling from excitment and fear. is it his birthday?

🍰 however, he lets you to tug him into the kitchen while his legs feel almost as jelly. kakashi waits patiently as you sets sweets and other meal on the table;

🍰 you smiles wide when kakashi clears his throat before letting out quite speech, he's almost murmuring: "how have you...?"

"logic." but then his eye catches small book on the cupboard. he can't restrain a chuckle. you blush, but still smile: "okay, I have stolen your medical card."

🍰 to be honest, you don't talk much. this evening as usual. but these atmosphere, small decorations made by you, cake...it makes kakashi feels happy and loved. before meeting with you he hated all this stuff, but right now he is excited. 

🍰 his hands are shaking as you are giving him present, limited Icha-Icha books. moreover, he blushes hard when you involve him into passionate kiss and his trembling fingers make a firm grip on your back.


	4. Tobirama x Reader request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hc's of tobirama with an s/o who has the byakugou 

🔹️ tobirama is proud to have such s/o, because he knows how much time you have spent to learn this jutsu;

🔹️ if you don't cope with something, senju will gladly help you (but if he won't manage, tobirama drags his anjia to you immediately and forces him to help you immediately);

🔹️ while battle tries to stave off you using byakugou;

🔹️ adores the view of you using this seal. your glossy eyes in which he sees Will of Fire. it always encourages tobirama to fight harder;

🔹️ he would like you to teach some kids so they can use byakugou on the future;

🔹️ moreover, he won't like you using the seal on him, because senju too proud to be damaged so bad;

🔹️ to be honest, tobirama just hates the knowledge that your life becomes shorter with every using of byakugou.


	5. Madara x Reader scenario

scenario for Madara with a bouncy s/o who is just too giddy and happy and energetic way faster than him 

*** 

So, it happened again. Madara was working at mansion documents, when small Uchiha boy interrupted suddenly and told that Madara's s/o is injured. Uchiha leader let out a heavy sigh, with clenching fists asking boy to leave. 

Left his deals and passed mansion's gates, man started his way to hospital. Intuitively Madara understood that your wound wasn't hard, he didn't know why really. Maybe because you were the opposite of him and with your energetic personality the only one possible hard injury to you must be death, other wounds you won't recognize ever. 

You never were sad. You have pouty face sometimes, but really sad...Never. Even when you haven't money to keep going, when you were almost killed by enemies. You were laughing always, so it was too hard for Madara to accept any your wound as serious. 

Uchiha approached hospital and stepped inside, asking nin-medics about you and where was your chamber. After this man went on second floor, where you were. 

He knocked few times, then, didn't get any answer, Madara opened the door and walked into room, after what he froze. 

You were jumping on the one leg to your bedside table while other leg was bandaged. Madara has inhaled deeply. His s/o were truly themselves. 

"Oh..." You sensed Uchiha's chakra and turned around, trying to jump on him. Man closed for and let out a sigh of annoyance. 

"Really?" Madara asked, guiding you to bed so you could sit calm. "I wonder how you have been damaged today...Strong enemy?" He sat beside you, looking at you. 

You smiled weakly, sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck and looking at bandaged leg. 

"Uhm...Not like that?" 

"Oh?" Madara grinned, teasing you. "Ambush?" 

"No...I..." You exhaled and started your speech. "I was coming back to Konoha and ran too fast, so, when I were near gates I have bumped into some trees and sprained my leg." 

Madara looked at you with excitement, laughing quietly. 

You pouted at him, crossing your arms. Uchiha noticed it and stopped, carefully wrapping an arm around your shoulders. 

"Don't worry, it will be okay soon. Maybe it's a fate for me to be with somebody so bouncy like you."


End file.
